


Wanna join me on a adventure?

by Shrimpsthings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimpsthings/pseuds/Shrimpsthings
Summary: A secret message and a gift box.For a really special person.💙💙💙💙
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Wanna join me on a adventure?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lathala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lathala/gifts).



Your room was quiet before you. Like every day, he got up early. All the wealth and splendor that surrounded you couldn't change your loneliness. You get up with a sigh, your maid was already at your side to dress you. To put on clothes yourself, you would never have thought that you would miss this simple part of your life. Hilda stroked your hair with the brush then began to braid the traditional braids. You look at your picture in the mirror, clad in green velvet with the finest ribbons and pearls in your hair, the finest jewelry from the Erebor workshops around your neck. You were truly the queen of the most powerful and richest dwarf empire in all of Middle-earth. You slowly get up from your chair. It was time to do your daily chores, it was time to spend another day without your loved one.  
The hours dragged on and one boring appointment after another followed. You didn't even have time for a little solitude in the library.  
It was already getting dark when you stepped back into your bedroom from the banquet room, in which you had eaten your dinner alone as usual. The chamber was untouched as you had left it. Hilda lit the candles and stoked the Feru in the fireplace, then she helped you to dress yourself for the night. Wrapped in the finest silk, your gaze fell on a box on the bed. You opened it and a handwritten note lay on the something wrapped in tissue paper.

"Meet me in the saloon"

You knew exactly who wrote this card, you would recognize this handwriting out of thousands.  
You quickly pulled the tissue paper aside and looked at what was in front of you. Plain pants, hiking boots, a blouse and a dark green vest. You knew exactly what that meant. You quickly put on your clothes and stormed out of the room. You run into the ballroom there sat to whom you gave your heart.

"Do you want to go on an adventure with me?" Said and smiled. You nod then you fell around his neck, "Always with you" you breath.


End file.
